My Yuuki
by supersunchan
Summary: I am yume, growing up I' ve been learning a lot of things, but once I reach the age of four, I meet my weakness... a beautiful boy named yuuki, son of hashiba, sora and fujimori, sunao.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! This is a sequal to "Our yume". If you continue reading, you probably won' t understand much of it. If you are interested click my profile and please read and review!

------------------------------------------------------------

The crisp winter air ran through sunao' s long pink hair, letting his red ribbon slip right out of it. He was waiting for sora outside, waiting for something that would change their lives forever.

"Oh hashiba... where are you? " He whimpered helplessly, shuffling his feet through the snow in their front yard.

Suddenly he saw a dark figure approching him, it was sora, covering himself with a long sheet, as well as another.

"Fujimori... "

"Hashiba! " Sunao yelled, running up and hugging him. "Hashiba... you' re cold, let' s get inside."

"I brought him. " Sora said.

Sunao smiled, gentle blushes on each cheek. "Come on, he' s probably freezing. "

"Right. "

They entered the house, the couple cuddled by the crackling fire, holding the infant together.

"Any thoughts on names? " Sunao asked patiently.

Sora looked at the child lovingly. "Well, it is christmas... "

"I know! His name will be yuuki. " Sunao said grinning.

"Perfect. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That' s just the prolouge people! But I won' t write unless you review! KYAA!


	2. Meeting yuuki

Okay, time for the plotline!

---------------------------------------------------------

I yawned, today was the first day of preschool and I for one, was extremely nervous. Coming down the stairs I saw daddy at the table, slowly sipping a small glass of milk. Mama was busy writing my school application in the kitchen, as well as making breakfast.

"Good morning. " I said, half awake.

"Good morning little yume! " Mama cheered, glomping me to the point of breaking in half.

"Ran, stop fooling around. " Daddy grumpily replied.

Mama snorted slightly, "Stop being a drama queen yoru, yume should feel welcome in his new school. "

"I' m fine mama, " I said. "I just don' t think anybody will like me. "

"HA! " Daddy scoffed. "There' s no way in hell those little brats wouldn' t like MY boy. "

I chuckled, daddy' s really funny. "Okay. "

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I looked up at the school, giant characters that were kind of hard to read...hey I' m four! What do you expect?

"Okay yume, looks like this is our stop. " Mama said.

"Do you really have to go mama? "

"Yume, you got to learn how to stop being a baby and go to school without ran for a couple hours okay? " Daddy said.

"Yes sir. "

--

I entered holding mama' s hand, squeezing it tightly. Mama spent a few minutes talking to my new teacher, she seemed really nice, yet she was a little creepy when she yelled at the other kids to calm down, then turned back to mama grinning as if nothing ever happened.

"I' m gunna go okay yume? "

"Yes mama. " I said before giving him a big hug, tring to control my tears from falling.

After he left I sat by the others, all were whispering in eachothers ear, looking at me.

I turned to a boy sitting nearest myself. "Hey, what' s everyone talking about? " I asked.

The boy stared, I couldn' t help but stare myself. He was really cute, his face kinda reminded me of my daddy' s. Come to think of it, his features did too. He had light blue hair and somewhat hazel coloured eyes.

"You probably. " He said.

"Me? What did I do? " I curiously replied.

"I dunno, they' re all staring... "

"I' m yume! " I blurted out.

The child eyeballed me as if I was some sort of freak, this look had my head thinking weird thoughts... the kind of thoughts I usually thought of around my mother. That feeling of being huddled against something so soft and warm. That loving feeling... wait... love?

"I' m yuuki. "

"Cool! You'rethefirstpersonI'vemetheresoitreallydoesmakemefeelbetteraboutcominginthefirstplaceIreallyhopewecanbefriendsandstuffy'know?! " I blurted again, this time the other kids started to laugh.

I heard yuuki giggle as well, I blushed deeply.


	3. Wait, Yuuki is sora's son!

More kawaiiness headed your way!

Author comments:

Nao Hashiba: Nice hearing from you again! And yes, I KNOW! Hehe...

animegirl999: I know the feeling. Boy that chocolate' ll do that to ya, and so does the story right?

Joy Lunacy: Nice name, very unike, your wish has been granted!

----------------------------------------------------

The children all scurried, all mashed-in together, like camuflauge. All rushed to get to their parents, and since I was the runt of the litter, I was at the very end... along with Yuuki. Which I actually thought was kinda... nice.

I chuckled. "Um, kinda crowded huh? "

"Yeah... " Yuuki said. "So where are your parents at? "

"Uh, well my parents are a little... different than regular parents. " I studdered.

"What do you mean? "

"You see... t-they' re both... "

"Yuuki! " Shouted a familiar face.

I looked at the tall man, he was...

"Yume! Is that you? "

"Sorasama? " I asked.

"Amazing! You' ve grown since I last saw you. It' s been what...? Three years? " Sora asked.

"Daddy... you know him? " Yuuki asked.

I gasped, did he just say... daddy?

"Yeah, he' s Yoru and Ran' s son. Did you guys already get to know eachother? "

Yuuki looked at me with big eyes, I had no idea Sora had a son.

"Yume! " I heard mama call, coming up to where I was. "Sorachan? What are you doing here? " He asked.

"Ah, Ran it' s you! I haven' t seen you in years! " Sora said, giving mama a quick hug.

"I know! It' s been so long! " Mama happily replied, accepting the hug.

"Well, this is my son, Yuuki. " He said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I AM SOOOO SORRY. I have to go, my mom is so impatient! Again sorry! I' ll update soon!


	4. What is this feeling?

Here' s where it begins! (giggle)

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Mmphh... " I moaned, opening my eyes, I had a relaxing nap. I yawned and turned to my right side, finding Yuuki sleeping. "Y-Yuuki?" Wait a minute... oh, crap! "AAAAHHHHH! "

"W-What?! What is it?! " Yuuki squealed, falling off the bed.

"U-Uh... I... Um. " I hesitated.

Yuuki' s face turned pale, then suddenly his face gained ruby colours.

"W-What are you doing in my bed?! " Yuuki yelled furiously.

"I' m sorry! I had no idea! " I said. I felt a weird sensation coming on... it felt really freaky. Why was I feeling this way? Was it the fact that Yuuki and I slept in the same bed like mama and daddy do?

Yuuki relaxed himself, filcking his hair back like a stubborn girl. "I-It' s okay, let' s just not sleep together again okay. "

I frowned... but... why? "Yes. "

--

I came downstairs, finding the two daddy' s on the couch.

"Hello again Yume. " Sora said, smiling sweetly.

"Hi. "

"Did you get good rest? " Daddy asked.

I blushed, remembering what happened 2 minutes ago. "W-Well... why was Yuuki and I sleeping together? "

Daddy started to stare at me with a confused look.

"Well, I guess we didn' t want you or Yuuki to end up sleeping on the floor, so we didn' t think it would be wrong to have you both sleep in that bed. " Sora said.

"Sora... " Daddy said. "Can you let me talk to Yume for a minute? "

"Okay. " He said, exiting the room.

Oh god... what would my daddy want me to talk with him about? Was he mad at me? What did I do?

"Yume... what' s been going on today? Ever since Yuuki came along you' ve been acting kinda weird. " Daddy said.

Is it THAT obvious? "W-What do you mean? "

Daddy smiled. "Remember Yume, whatever it may be you know you can talk to me about it. "

"R-Really? "

"Yep. ANYTHING. "

"O-Okay then... " I started, blushing a little. "W-What is that thing you do to show mama that you... like... love him and stuff? " Oh my god I can' t believe I asked that! I' m so stupid agh!

By then even daddy started to blush himself. "Um... w-well you see... "

I stared.

"R-Ran can you come in here? "

"What' s up? " Mama asked, coming down. Oh great... now mama' s involved to!

"G-Go ahead Yume... ask him. " Daddy said, turning his head the other way.

"Ask me what? "

"What do daddy and you do when you uh... love eachother...? " I asked, somehow I was a little more nervous asking mama.

"That' s easy! " Mama said, looking very modest.

"It is? " Both me and daddy said.

"Yeah. We kiss and hug and all that kinda stuff. "

"Whoa... why didn' t I think of that? " Daddy said.

"You guys get naked too right? " I burted out, leaving both parents speachless.

"Uh... you' ll learn about THAT kind of stuff when you' re older. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry guys, have to end it here! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. My first romance?

Haha! The fan-attention is amazing! Thanks a lot guys! Yume must be my greatest creation ever after all of the support of you guys hehe... ENJOY!

Nao thanks for your constant support in my stories! Animegirl I love how you always get involved with Yume and Yuuki's relationship! It inspires me to continue! Joy nice to hear from you again! EchizensGirl thanks for reading and please continue! Alyssiya it's great getting a review from you! I like your stories! Oh, and I think "right" is spelled "write" but hey, I make the same mistakes!

----------------------------------------------------------------

I heard the sound of small footsteps, I turned to see young Yuuki coming down the stairs... along with Sora, whose face was as pickled as daddy's after our very "interesting" conversation with mama.

"H-Hello. " I said in a nervous tone, looking at Yuuki, his face was red as... um, something extremely red...

Yuuki shrugged uncomfortably, "So daddy, where' s mommy? "

"Mmmm, not sure, he said he was going by your school. Speaking of which, shouldn' t you boys be getting ready? "

"O-Oh yeah! " I shouted, tring to break the tension. I grabbed Yuuki' s arm shamelessly and pulled him up the stairs, but on the way I overheard my daddy speak.

"This oughta be interesting... "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We approched the preschool, no parents, just the two of us, and the teacher, who was sleeping since there was no screaming kids... yet. To pass the time Yuuki and I coloured, I had a picture of a horse, so I coloured him blue, my favorite colour.

"Hey Yuuki, what' s your favorite colour? " I asked.

"I like... pink. " He replied blushing.

"Cool. "

"R-Really? "

"Yeah! I think more guy' s should like pink! " I grinned.

Yuuki smiled at me, "It' s so pretty. "

I gave him a loving look, he' s so amazing... "Like you. "

Yuuki' s expression imeadiatly froze, looking at me freakishly surprized. "Huh? "

"U-Uh... your picture! " I said, pointing at his coloured drawing of a pink hippo.

"You really like it? "

"Mm-hm! You like drawing? "

"Yeah, it' s so fun! " He grinned.

I grinned back, then there was a long pause. Soon both of us were lost in eachother' s eyes... Yuuki' s eyes were so beautiful, his hazel eyes turned pink-ish like his mama' s. So it' s true... I' m in love with him...

I started to lean closer, what the heck am I doing this for?! I saw Yuuki' s gentle blushes on his cheeks, his eye' s slowly started to lower down. I just wanted to... I-I wanted to...

Suddenly our faces smashed into eachother' s. "OOOWWWWW! "

I rubbed my head. Well THAT was emmbarresing. What the heck?! We were so close!

"Meanie! " Yuuki yelled, his tone made me jump. "How dare you! I thought we were gunna-- " he paused, I stared. Yuuki scoffed, then brushed off the dust from his shirt.

I blushed, darn it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, I' m evil! PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. First kiss

I know! I know! I haven't updated in forever! Forgive me! Blame it on school! Anyway, this is a crazy idea I came up with during class hehe. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" I said, looking out the window of the Honda, Sunao turned on the seat, peeking at Yuuki, who was staring borely out the window.

"Hey Yuuki! " I shouted cheerfully.

"Hm? "

I scooted as close as he could to the bluehaired. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited? It's our first trip to the hot springs! "

"You talk too much. " Yuuki muttered.

I blushed. "W-Wha? "

--

Sora sighed, "Ahh, perfect! "

"You seem happy Hashiba, what's up? " Sunao asked, walking up to a smirking Sora. He walked closer and held Sunao sighing in his hair.

"We' ll be alone. "

"What about the kids? We' re responsible you know! "

"They're old enough. "

"They' re four. "

"So? "

Sunao sighed heavily. "Oh my god. "

Sora grinned. "They' ll be fine, and I' m sure they want to be alone as well. "

"How do you know? "

"Heh, a dad can tell! Let' s take a bath together now. "

-----------------------------------------

"Hurry up or I' ll leave you behind! " Yuuki said.

"W-Wait! " Studdered, undressing myself. I turned, feasting my purple eyes on the perfect young body.

"Yume? "

"H-Huh?! "

"What are you staring at? "

"N-Nothing! Let' s go! "

--

"Lets see... uh, something... bath. " I said, reading the japanese characters that were amazingly detailed on a little sign.

"Well let' s go, I' m getting cold. "

"Hey! "

"What? "

"Let' s take a bath with your mama and daddy! "

"O-Okay. "

I grabbed his hand, "You have a smooth body. "

"WHA? "

"Err, that' s what my daddy says to mama when they kiss. "

"Kiss? " Yuuki reapeted blushing.

"Y-Yeah. "

"Um... hey! There they are! "

I turned to where Yuuki pointed. There they were. It was sort of blury, but it looked like they were hugging.

"Let' s not go there. " I said, Yuuki stared. "Why don' t we go in another? "

"Uh... OK. " Yuuki accepted.

We walked to another one, it was really big. I dipped just the tip of my toes inside it. "Wow this feels nice! " I said, getting completely in the spring. Yuuki joined in.

"Hey uh... Yume? "

"Yeah? "

"When people like eachother they kiss right? "

"Well that' s what mama and daddy said a few day' s ago. "

"Do you like... me? "

I blushed, "Y-Yeah, of course... do you like me? "

Yuuki smiled. "Yes. "

"S-So uh... "

"C-Can you kiss... me? "

I flinched. Whoa! Is Yuuki really this bold? I REALLY want to kiss him, but how do I? Oh god...

We got closer, closer...closer...

My eyes were stapled shut, I felt soft lips pressed against mine... so THIS is kissing. Now I know why mama and daddy do it all the time, my eyes softened every second... such a sensation was going on, I held Yuuki closer, and this time nothing was going to make me let go...

"Y-Yume? Yuuki? "

Both I and Yuuki sprug from our spots, well... I guess that could...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Let's hold on to eachother forever

FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING IN FOREVER! lol. I hope this chapter will make it up to you! Love ya guys! hugs

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yuuki... you're so amazing...' It was such a peaceful night, and dreaming of Yuuki made it even better...

"Yume." A voice called, high-pitched and femine.

A small body hovered over mine, his hands clutched mine, and he looked like he was crying.

"Y-Yuuki... what's wrong? "

"I'm scared! " He screamed, eyes overflowing with tears, and panting heavily.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. " I said, wiping his eyes with a bare finger. "Here, come sleep next to me. "

The bluehaired boy looked at me nervously, I could tell, he hesitated before slowly resting down in the bed where a bald spot was.

"Y-Yume... a-are we... " He tried to finish, his mouth hung open for awhile, barely forcing words out.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you, I love you. " I reasurred, and I wasn' t holding back anymore.

I was cut off, Yuuki hugged me tight as did I. "Yume, I love you too. " He said before kissing me.

"Oh Yuuki... " I moaned, stroking his hair while pulling him in my lips again. After about a minute we came apart...

"Hey Yume? "

"Hm? "

"When we're older... promise you will marry me? " Yuuki blushed, poking his fingers together.

"Yes. I promise. " I said, my hand caressed his face. Then we drifted off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its short, but forgive me. Stay tuned because the last chapter is coming soon!


End file.
